In Your Eyes
by F. R. Loaiza
Summary: Swan Queen AU. Dos vidas diferentes, dos historias diferentes unidas por una conección unica que las hara estar más cerca de lo que podían imaginar.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, aquí les traigo mi nueva historia SwanQueen. Es un concepto algo extraño pero espero que les guste y que me dejen sus comentarios al respecto.**

**Para darse una idea de la historia pueden ver el video en Youtube: Swan Queen - In Your Eyes (fanfic) watch?v=WN4Z15OwrTM&feature= **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

Emma abrió los ojos de golpe intentando controlar su respiración agitada. El sudor caía por su frente y su corazón latía rápidamente contra su pecho.

Ella había tenido un sueño extraño, muy extraño. La última vez que tuvo un sueño de ese tipo fue dos años atrás y lo recordaba como si lo hubiera vivido en persona. Al principio su visión era borrosa y después de parpadear varias veces pudo distinguirse en un gran salón, estaba en una fiesta elegante e iba del brazo de un hombre apuesto. Las personas la miraban con una sonrisa y la saludaban con cortesía, se detenían a hablar con el hombre a su lado y entablaban una conversación bastante intelectual de la que muchas veces Emma no entendía ni la mitad. En su mano libre sostenía una copa de vino tinto y ella solo se dedicaba a sonreír y a reír de las bromas que saltaban en la conversación.

Emma se incorporo lentamente y se paso las manos por su cabella rubio desenredándolo un poco con sus dedos, miro al reloj en su mesa de noche y resoplo al ver la hora. Se levanto de la cama y camino arrastrando los pies hasta la habitación de su hijo, abrió la puerta y miro al niño por unos segundos.

—Arriba chico, es hora de levantarse.

Henry dejo escapar un gemido y se revolvió bajo las sabanas, estiro los brazos y dejo escapar de sus labios un adormilado "ya voy".

La rubia camino a la cocina para hacer el desayuno, como todas las mañanas. Recogió su cabello en una coleta y echo un vistazo al incandescente sol que brillaba en el cielo. En New York era raro ver el sol de aquella manera, pero los especialistas decían que se debía al calentamiento global.

Mientras cocinaba algunos huevos pensó en las cosas que tenía que hacer ese día. El trabajo en la comisaria no era más de lo normal pero tenía que encargarse de las compras para el departamento. En su cabeza regreso la imagen de aquel sueño como un flash y un dolor de cabeza la invadió.

Regina estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor jugando con su tenedor, ensartando pedacitos de fruta en el. Otra mañana desayunando sola, la casa estaba en un silencio y podía sentir la brisa fresca entrando por la ventana.

Ella resopló al recordar que no tenía nada que hacer durante el día. Graham se había ido a la oficina a cumplir sus deberes como alcalde y no regresaría hasta muy tarde. La casa estaba limpia, el jardín en perfectas condiciones y ella no era requerida en ninguna reunión importante y prefería no ir al club y tener que platicar con todas aquellas chicas que querían quedar bien con ella.

Ser la esposa del alcalde no era nada fácil. La noche anterior tuvo que asistir a un coctel y sonreír tanto que le dolieron las mejillas. Si su madre la hubiera visto estaría orgullosa de ella. Regina paso las manos por su cabello oscuro y termino su último bocado de fruta.

Se levanto del su asiento y se dispuso a vestirse para ir a visitar a su padre y a sus hermanos. Ella era la más pequeña de tres hijos, Neal su hermano mayor y Zelena. Su padre, mejor conocido como Mr. Gold era el dueño de casi todos los negocios de Storybrooke y su madre había muerto años atrás de un ataque al corazón.

Regina se puso su abrigo y acomodo su cabello detrás de sus orejas, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y salió de su mansión para subir a su auto. La casa de su padre no estaba lejos, pero decidió irse en coche para más tarde ir al centro a comprar algunas cosas.

Ella condujo cinco minutos y dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio la casa en donde había crecido. Abrió la puerta y respiro el olor tan familiar a la colonia de su padre y los puros que siempre fumaba.

—¡¿Hay alguien en casa?! — Grito ella entrando a la estancia.

—Hola hermanita — La saludo Neal asomándose por la puerta de la cocina con una gran sonrisa.

Regina camino hasta la cocina y se reunió con su hermano quien se atiborraba de helado.

—¿No crees que es muy temprano para comer helado?

—Es un desayuno de campeones — Respondió el haciendo una mueca.

—No creo que sea bueno para tu salud.

—Oye, yo soy el hermano mayor… Yo debería de cuidarte a ti.

—Sí, pero tú nunca haces caso de nada — Comentó Regina con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una cucharada de helado.

—¡Vaya! Tan temprano y ya estás aquí — Dijo Zelena entrando a la cocina.

—A mí también me da gusto verte hermana — Respondió Regina sarcásticamente.

—¿Qué no tienes que trabajar o algo por el estilo?... Cierto, se me olvidaba, la primera dama de Storybrooke no tiene porque trabajar.

Zelena y Regina nunca se habían llevado bien, desde pequeñas tenían conflictos y ni con la muerte de su madre se pudieron acercar la una a la otra. Zelena siempre había menospreciado a Regina, la hacía a un lado y nunca la tomaba en cuenta para nada.

—Ya basta Zelena — Interrumpió Neal con la mirada firme.

—Yo solo estoy diciendo la verdad hermanito.

Regina decidió ignorar a su hermano y puso su mano en el brazo de Neal para atraer su atención.

—¿Esta papá en casa?

—Está en su estudio — Respondió él.

La morena le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a su hermano y salió de la cocina sin decir una palabra. Regina camino hasta el estudio de su padre y abrió las puertas lentamente mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro al ver a su padre tras el escritorio leyendo el periódico.

Mr. Gold levanto la vista y sonrió al ver a su hija, él se levanto de su asiento y caminó hasta Regina para darle un gran abrazo.

—Hija, que gusto tenerte por aquí

—¿Cómo has estado papá? — Preguntó ella separándose lentamente de su padre.

—Igual que siempre… concentrado en los negocios y vigilando a tu esposo muy de cerca.

—Graham hace lo mejor que pude con la alcaldía papá.

—Lo sé… Es un buen hombre que sabe llevar al pueblo. Pero no estoy seguro de que haga lo mismo en casa, ¿O sí? — Preguntó él alzando una ceja.

—Claro que sí — Se apresuro a decir ella — El tiene mucho trabajo pero siempre encuentra tiempo para mí.

—Eso espero… Porque si no se las va a ver conmigo — Amenazo Mr. Gold levantando el dedo índice.

Regina sonrió y miro a su padre con ternura acariciando su mejilla. Regina siempre había sido la consentida de su padre y a diferencia de su madre él no buscaba que fuera la hija perfecta.

Padre e hija se quedaron en el estudio tratando de pasar algo de tiempo juntos. Regina escuchaba las historias de su padre con atención, le encantaba escucharlo hablar de sus negocios y sus aventuras de joven.

Después de varias horas sin ser interrumpidos, Neal llego a informar a su padre que era tiempo de ir a una reunión importante en la alcaldía. Regina se despidió de su padre y de su hermano y les informo que iría al centro a comprar algunas cosas. Ambos hombres le dieron un abrazo y la besaron en la mejilla mirándola con una sonrisa. Zelena ya no estaba en casa, se había ido a trabajar a su despacho de abogados lo cual Regina agradeció con toda su alma.

Ella se subió a su auto y condujo hasta llegar a una de las pocas tiendas de ropa que había en el pueblo. Se bajo del auto y entro con una sonrisa mientras las mujeres ahí dentro la saludaban amablemente.

Tenía que comprar algunas prendas para la gala de la semana que venía. Graham le había pedido que llevara algo color azul para que hiciera juego con el atuendo que él iba a llevar. Así que decidió buscar un nuevo vestido para la ocasión.

Emma decidió irse temprano de la comisaria, el día estaba demasiado tranquilo y nada fuera de lo común había pasado, ella estaba segura que sus compañeros se podían hacer cargo de todo.

Henry estaba en sus clases de natación y ella podía aprovechar para hacer las compras antes de ir por él. Se subió a su escarabajo amarillo y condujo hasta el supermercado más cercano.

El tráfico estaba tranquilo a esa hora y Emma en verdad lo agradecía. Detuvo el coche en un semáforo en rojo y dejo escapar un suspiro. El semáforo se puso en verde segundos después y Emma acelero poco a poco, su celular comenzó a sonar y la rubia miro de reojo al asiento del conductor donde observo que la pantalla de su celular se encendía una y otra vez. Tal vez era una llamada de la comisaria pidiéndole que regresara.

Emma desvió la vista al celular y lo tomo con su mano derecha para tratar de contestar, sus ojos verdes volvieron al frente y un coche atravesándose frente a ella le hizo abrir los ojos como platos.

—¡Cuidado! — Grito una voz asustada.

La rubia freno a fondo logrando detener el coche antes de impactar con el auto frente al suyo. Emma respiraba agitadamente y sus manos estaban apretadas en el volante. Lo único que ella pudo hacer fue mirar a todos lados buscando la voz que había escuchado. Nadie se había dado cuenta del incidente y el auto ya había seguido de largo… Entonces, ¿Quién había gritado?

Y lejos de ahí, Regina estaba de pie frente al mostrador de la tienda de ropa con los ojos bien abiertos y las manos temblorosas. Su vista se había nublado de pronto y había observado como un coche estuvo a punto de impactar con otro y lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar: ¡Cuidado!

Las personas en la tienda la observaron confundidos pero ella no podía quitar esa imagen de su cabeza, aun podía ver la imagen de la carretera frente a ella y no entendía el por qué. Podía sentir como si otro corazón latiera tan rápido como el suyo y como si otra respiración estuviera agitada a su lado.

Emma podía sentir lo mismo, alguien a su lado. Había escuchado aquella voz claramente, estaba segura de que no había sido su imaginación. Su vista se nublo y pudo ver el rostro de una muchacha observándola confundida, de pronto ya no estaba viendo la carretera; parecía que se encontraba en una tienda de ropa en algún otro lugar.

**¿Qué les parece? **

**¿Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, reclamaciones?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola (: Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia que espero y les guste. Se que al principio va a ser todo muy confuso pero tratare de explicar todas sus dudas conforme vaya avanzando la historia. Así que si tienen alguna pregunta que hacerme dejenla en su comentarios ;)**

**Por favor diganme lo que piensan acerca de la historia y si debo continuar con ella.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de enntretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

><p><em>—<em>_¿Quién dijo eso? —_ Preguntó Emma apretando el volante con las manos.

—Para — Respondió Regina.

_—__¿Qué? —_ Emma giro la cabeza hacia los dos lados tratando de encontrar a la voz que escuchaba pero no había nadie — _¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién eres tú?_

—Detente… solo detente — Decía Regina una y otra vez.

_—__¿Quién dijo eso?_ — Volvió a preguntar Emma con la voz temblorosa.

Las personas de la tienda comenzaban a mirarla de una manera extraña, todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella mientras ella se tomaba la cabeza con las manos.

Regina salió de la tienda lo más rápido que pudo sin hacer caso a las preguntas de la gente a su alrededor. Caminó con la vista borrosa y se detuvo en uno de los aparadores de las tiendas dejándose caer lentamente al suelo.

—Para, para, para — Susurraba una y otra vez la morena recargando su frente contra el cristal del aparador.

—_¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando?_ — Emma se sentía más confundida que nunca.

La rubia estaba dentro de su auto con la vista borrosa y escuchando a alguien más dentro de su cabeza. Todo era tan abrumador que ella no sabía qué hacer.

—Para, para, para — Seguía diciendo Regina.

_—__¡Oye! ¡Ya cállate_ — Gritó la rubia apretando tanto las manos que pudo sentir como su circulación se detenía. La voz de la otra mujer se detuvo y los ojos de Emma se abrieron aun más — _¿Puedes oírme? ¿Quién eres?_

—Lo siento — Susurró Regina sintiendo las lágrimas ardiendo en su garganta.

—_¿Por qué lo sientes? ¿De que estas disculpando?_

—¿Quién eres?

—_Yo te pregunte eso primero._

Regina respiraba con dificultad por la presión que sentía en su pecho. Emma había comenzado a relajar las manos y parpadeaba repetidamente para intentar aclarar su visión.

—_Estoy mirando la ventana de una tienda… ¿Estoy mirando la ventana de una tienda? _— Preguntó la rubia confundida arrugando la frente.

—Si… Yo lo estoy — Respondió la morena en un susurro.

—_¿Tu eres yo?_

—No, no, no… tú estás en mi cabeza… estas en mi cabeza — Los ojos de Regina se llenaron de lágrimas — Estoy tan asustada.

—_¿Dónde estoy?_

_—_¿Qué?

—_¿Dónde estoy?_

—Tu estas… estas en la calle dentro de un coche… en un coche pequeño. No lo entiendo, ¿Qué significa el auto? — Regina aun sonaba desesperada y sus manos temblaban.

—_Bueno, significa que tengo un auto. Es mi auto._

_—_¿Tienes un auto?

—_Si… un escarabajo amarrillo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que tú tienes?_

_—_Un Merzedes Benz 560 SL.

— _Lindo, muy lindo — _Emma pudo notar que la voz de la mujer se había escuchado más tranquila. Quizá el cambiar de tema estaba funcionando.

Regina despego la cabeza del cristal y respiro hondo varias veces. Miro hacia la calle y parpadeo varias veces.

—Puedo ver haya afuera… Puedo ver en donde estoy también. Es como si uno está cerca y el otro está muy lejos — Trato de explicar Regina. Ella se sentía más calmada y su respiración había vuelto a la normalidad — Solo me concentro y puedo ver lo que está aquí… lo que está en mi cabeza.

—_No está en tu cabeza chica… Esto es New York_.

—Espera, ¿Eres real? — Preguntó la morena sorprendida — ¡Eres una persona real!

—_Esa es la cosa más linda que alguien me ha dicho hoy en todo el día_ — Dijo Emma con cierto sarcasmo en su voz.

—No entiendo esto —Confesó Regina entre una pequeña risa.

—_Hace frio_ — Susurró la rubia — _Espera, ¿Hace frio ahí?_

_—_Sí. Casi es invierno.

—_Puedo sentirlo… Esto es demasiado loco. Puedo escucharte como…_

_—_Como me escucho a mi misma — Concluyó la morena.

—_¿Dónde estás? Si no estás en mi cabeza, entonces ¿Dónde estás?_

_—_Storybrooke, Maine.

—¡_¿Maine?! — _Emma movió la cabeza de un lado a otro — _Esto tiene que ser una broma… Espera un minuto, ¿Qué hora es? ¿Sabes qué día es?_

—Es martes… 18 de noviembre.

—_Está bien, es el mismo día… ¿Tienes un reloj? — _La rubia observo su reloj con atención parpadeando varias veces.

—Sí — Respondió la morena haciendo lo mismo.

Ambas observaban sus relojes y podían ver el de la otra si se concentraban en ello.

—_¡Oh por dios! Es la misma hora._

Regina y Emma se quedaron calladas mientras sus mentes daban vuelta tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta lógica a lo que les estaba pasando.

—¿Puedes escuchar mis pensamientos? — Preguntó Regina con curiosidad.

—_No lo sé… Piensa algo._

—De acuerdo… ¿En que debería pensar?

—_No puedo decirte eso _— Respondió la rubia recargando su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento.

—Claro… Está bien — La morena se concentre poniendo las manos sobre su frente y espero unos segundos antes de escuchar la voz de Emma.

—_No escucho nada._

—Estoy pensando en unos nuevos zapatos para correr.

—_Ok, eso es extraño… Ya sé qué tal si los dos…_

Regina se desconcentro al escuchar unos pasos aproximándose a ella y de pronto dejo de escuchar la voz de aquella mujer. La morena levanto la vista para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado del sheriff.

—Regina, ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó el hombre de ojos azules.

—Hola… David — Dijo ella tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien — Regina tomó la mano que David le ofrecía y se levanto lentamente — Lo siento. Creo que me caí…

—¿Te hiciste daño?

—No, creo que tal vez tuve algún calambre o algo así — El sheriff le dedico una mirada confundida y Regina trato de sonreír —¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Cómo esta Mary Margaret?

—Ella está bien, está cuidando del bebé… ¿Segura de que estás bien?

—Sí, sí. Estoy segura… Muchas gracias, pero ya tengo que irme.

Regina comenzó a caminar rápidamente sujetando bien su abrigo y con la mirada en el suelo.

* * *

><p>—¿Hola?... ¿Estás ahí?<p>

Emma ya no escucho más la voz de aquella mujer, su vista había vuelto a la normalidad y ahora solo observaba las calles abarrotadas de New York. Lo que había pasado la había dejado totalmente sorprendida y más porque de pronto la mujer se había ido, ya no veía lo que ella veía ni escuchaba su voz.

Habían pasado por lo menos 20 minutos y ella no era capaz de moverse ni un centímetro de donde estaba. Emma sentía que su cuerpo se había congelado, no era capaz de mover ni un músculo, ni siquiera sus ojos se habían despegado del parabrisas.

—_¿Estás ahí? _— La voz había vuelto y los ojos de Emma se pusieron alertas.

—Sí. Supongo que nos… desconectamos — Respondió la rubia enderezando su postura.

—_Sí. Alguien se me acerco y tuve que cortarte._

—Así que… Espere, ¿Cómo?

—_Pude sentirte intentando entrar. Fue como una especie de calambre en mi cabeza pero… pude detenerlo — _Regina observo a la mujer que caminaba a lo largo del muelle y decidió sacar su celular para improvisar una llamada.

—Es bueno saber eso.

—_Sí… No puedo seguir hablando aquí. Las personas se me quedan viendo raro._

—¿En dónde estás ahora? Puedo ver… agua — Comentó Emma arrugando la frente

_—__Estoy en el muelle, cerca de la playa._

—Eso lo explica.

_—__Tengo… tengo que irme — Informó Regina nerviosa._

—Claro… Sí, está bien — La rubia se aclaro la garganta y tomo el volante del coche — Yo también tengo… cosas. Si tengo cosas que hacer… Pero, tenemos que hablar de esto.

_—__De acuerdo, más tarde… ¿A las 7:00 de la noche?_

—Está bien… No espera, a esa hora estoy ocupada. ¿Qué tal a las 10:00?

_—__Está bien… a las 10 entonces._

—Está bien… Y si no funciona por alguna razón, entonces…

_—__Fue bueno… conocerte — _susurró la morena.

Emma dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa y pudo sentir como la boca de aquella mujer hacia lo mismo.

De pronto la conexión se perdió y la rubia no pudo escucharla más.

* * *

><p><strong>Pd: Las letras en cursiva indicaran a la que se mete en la mente de la otra. Por ejemplo al principio es Emma y en la segunda parte es Regina... Espero que no les sea muy confuso xD<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Perdon por la tardanza pero pense que ya habia subido este capitulo y resulta que no xD**

**Bueno, en fin. Espero que les guste y que me sigan dejando sus comentarios.**

**Gracias por leer y por todos sus fav's y follows ;)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.**

* * *

><p>Emma hizo las compras y subió de nuevo a su auto considerando volver al trabajo, pero su cabeza no podía concentrarse en nada más que no fuera aquella rara conexión entre ella y esa mujer en Maine.<p>

Condujo su escarabajo amarrillo hacía su departamento y lo estaciono en el sótano en el lugar correspondiente. La rubia observo su reloj y abrió la puerta para bajar del coche. Henry ya debía de haber vuelto de su clase de natación y debía estarla esperando con un hambre voraz.

Emma tomó las bolsas de las compras de la parte trasera del coche y las acomodo entre sus brazos para caminar al elevador. Subió al decimo piso y camino hasta el su departamento.

Henry estaba recostado en el sofá mirando televisión, sus cabellos aun estaban mojados de la ducha que se daba después de nadar.

—Qué bueno que llegaste mamá — Dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa — Me estoy muriendo de hambre y ya no hay nada en el refrigerador.

—Yo también me alegro de verte. Sí, me fue bien en el trabajo… ¿Cómo estuvo tú día?

Henry puso los ojos en blanco y se levanto del sofá para ayudar a su madre con las bolsas y después le dio un abrazo. Emma despeino el cabello de su hijo y después le dio un beso en la frente.

—Ayuda a acomodar las compras mientras yo hago la cena — Dijo la rubia subiendo las manos de su blusa.

* * *

><p>Regina regreso a la mansión sintiéndose aun sorprendida por lo que había pasado, la voz de aquella mujer seguía resonando en su cabeza. Al final de todo ya no pudo comprar el vestido que necesitaba, ya no podía regresar a la tienda después del espectáculo que había dado.<p>

Cuando llego a su casa decidió salir al jardín para tratar de pensar un poco y encontrar alguna explicación de lo que había pasado ese tarde. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera escuchar a otra persona dentro de su cabeza? A una persona real, no a nadie imaginario. Aquella mujer en verdad existía y vivía en New York.

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer, Regina se dispuso a preparar la cena para Graham, el no tardaba en llegar y tal vez si él no estaba muy cansado podrían cenar juntos. Pero la cabeza de la morena estaba en otro mundo, no podía esperar a la hora acordada para volver a hablar con aquella mujer y averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Dónde está la esposa más linda del mundo? — Regina sonrió al escuchar la voz de su esposo y salió de la cocina rápidamente.

—¡Hey! — Saludó ella — Llegaste temprano.

Graham tomó a su esposa por la cintura y le dio un suave beso en los labios para después sonreírle con ternura.

—Hoy pude darme una escapada de la alcaldía y no pude esperar más para volver a casa.

—Estoy preparando la cena — Informó Regina — Podrías ayudarme un poco.

—Claro… Nos serviré una copa y te alcanzo en la cocina — Graham le giño un ojo y Regina le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Después de cenar, Graham decidió ver algo en televisión y Regina se aprovecho de eso para escabullirse. Eran casi las 10 y sus manos habían comenzado a temblar.<p>

Ella entro al estudio y con cautela cerró la puerta para no despertar a su esposo. De pronto sintió como si un flash nublara su vista y recargo sus manos en el respaldo de una silla para evitar una caída.

—Oh por dios — Susurró ella apretando los ojos.

—_Hola — Respondió la voz con un tono algo sorprendido — ¡Cielos! No esperaba esta charla… Llegue a pensar que solo era mi imaginación._

—Lo sé, lo mismo me pasó a mi — Regina abrió los ojos lentamente y se sentó en la silla.

_—__Me pase todo el día tratando de pensar por qué esto estaría pasando._

—¿Y? ¿Se te ocurrió algo?

—_Bueno, es que algo sí se me ocurrió— Respondió Emma haciendo una mueca — ¿Eres por alguna casualidad… Satanás?_

Regina dejó escapar una pequeña risita y negó con la cabeza.

—No… Mi nombre es Regina.

—_Yo soy Swan, Emma Swan._

Emma comenzó a vislumbrar la habitación en la que Regina se encontraba, poniendo mucha atención a cada detalle.

—_Es un bonito cuarto. ¿Es tu casa? — _Pregunta la rubia con curiosidad.

—Sí, esta es mi casa. Bueno, de mi esposo.

_—__¡Oh! Estas… Estás casada — _Ambas guardaron silencio por unos segundos — ¿_Le contante algo sobre esto?_

—No, yo… Yo no estaba segura — Confesó Regina algo apenada.

—_Sí… Tal vez es mejor si no lo haces de inmediato. No lo sé, es bastante difícil de creer aun cuando está pasando._

—Estoy de acuerdo en eso — Regina comenzó a tener una visión borrosa sobre donde se encontraba Emma — Entonces… ¿Estas en tú casa?

—_Sí… Estoy en mi habitación _— Respondió la rubia mirando a su alrededor_ — Perdón por el desorden pero entre el trabajo y cuidar a mi hijo se me va todo el tiempo._

—¿Tienes un hijo? — Preguntó la morena sorprendida.

—_Sí. Se llama Henry y tiene 13 años_ — Emma dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Entonces… ¿También eres casada?

—_No, no para nada_ — Se apresuro a responder la rubia — _Solo somos él y yo._

—Oh ya veo… — El silencio se volvió a hacer presente por algunos segundos más. Cada una de las chicas se dedicaba a observar con detalle por los ojos de la otra, como si estuvieran descubriendo un mundo totalmente diferente — Se me olvidaba — Interrumpió Regina — Tengo que preguntarte algo… Hace como una semana atrás, alguien… ¿Alguien te golpeo en el estomago?

Emma arrugo la frente e hizo una mueca tratando de recordar la semana anterior. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos cuando la pregunta de Regina cobro sentido.

—_Sí… Estaba persiguiendo a un delincuente y me golpeo para poder escapar. ¿Cómo supiste eso?_

—Yo estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando sentí el golpe y comencé a sofocarme. No sabía lo que había pasado y ahora… Espera, espera. ¿Perseguías un delincuente? — La voz de la morena tenía una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación.

—_Sí. Soy policía._

—¡Wow! Tu hijo debe de estar muy orgulloso de presumirles a sus amigos que tiene una madre policía.

—_Eso era antes… ahora que es un adolescente solo se concentra en comida y videojuegos._

Ambas soltaron una pequeña risa y Emma se sentó es su cama. Llevaba dando vueltas en la habitación pero ahora ya no se sentía tan nerviosa.

—¿Regina?

La voz de Graham hizo que Regina abriera los ojos como platos. Pudo escuchar los pasos de su esposo acercándose al estudio y lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar el teléfono para improvisar una llamada antes de que Graham abriera la puerta.

—Hola, lo siento. Es Neal, solo estaba hablando con él sobre unos cosas de papá.

Emma dejo escapar un sonrisita al escuchar a Regina mientras observaba al que debía ser el esposo de ella.

—Deberías decirle que no tiene que preocuparse tanto por tu padre. Él es un hombre maduro y sabe lo que hace — comentó Graham recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Sí, claro… Lo tomare en cuenta — La morena observo a su esposo con la intención de intimidarlo hasta que se fuera y al parecer funciono ya que segundos después Graham se había marchado.

—_Eso fue muy ingenioso — _Aseguro la rubia sin dejar de sonreír.

—Gracias… Neal.

Emma rió de nuevo y Regina se aseguro de estar completamente fuera del alcance de Graham para colgar el teléfono.

—_Así que… ¿Ese era tu esposo? — _Preguntó Emma con curiosidad.

—Sí… Sí, ese era Graham.

—_Es un tipo bien parecido._

—Sí, lo es — Emma se lamento de haber dicho aquello. Fue como un impulso para seguir la conversación pero al parecer se hizo un poco incomoda — Es el alcalde del pueblo.

—_Eso es impresionante._

—Sí… Creo que debería irme.

—_Claro… ¿Quieres hablar otra vez mañana? — _Preguntó la rubia con una voz tímida.

Regina titubeo segundos antes de responder y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Claro. Pero tendré que esperar a que Graham se vaya al trabajo… No estás planeando que te golpeen de nuevo ¿Cierto?

—_Bueno, déjame ver… — _Emma espero unos segundos_ — No, no está en mi agenda — _Regina dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada_ — Lo peor que puede pasar es que derrame mi café sobre mi blusa otra vez._

Regina sonrió y se quedo callada por unos momentos al igual que Emma. De pronto la cabeza de Emma comenzó a dar vueltas y algo golpeo su memoria haciéndola sentir un pequeño dolor de cabeza_._

_—__Oh por dios — _susurró ella.

—¿Qué pasa?

—_Déjame preguntarte algo: ¿Alguna vez montaste un caballo? ¿Alguna vez montaste un caballo y te lastimaste bastante?_

_—_Resbale del caballo y me golpee con una roca — Respondió confundida la morena.

—_Oh dios…Esa vez me quede muerta de miedo. Debí haberme desmayado por más de 5 minutos._

—Todavía tengo la cicatriz… — Comentó Regina en un susurro tocándose el labio superior — Eso fue hace 20 años.

_—__¡Por dios!_

* * *

><p>Después de aquella conversación Regina fue a la cama pensando en todo el tiempo que ella y Emma habían estado conectadas. Montones de flashbacks comenzaron a llegar a ella y ahora todo tenía sentido. Todo lo que alguna vez ella había pensado que era producto de su imaginación en realidad había sido momentos de la vida de Emma.<p>

Tuvieron que desconectarse porque Graham la llamó y tuvo que subir a la habitación. Pero ya había quedado de hablar con Emma al día siguiente para seguir averiguando más de ese don tan extraño que compartían.


	4. Chapter 4

**Una disculpa super enorme por la tardanza, estas fiestas y las enfermedades no me dejaron escribir mucho además de que mi creatividad estuvo un poco apagada.**

**Gracias por los nuevos follows y favs, eso me hace muy feliz :D **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia esta creada con fines de entretenimiento y cualquier parecido con la realiad es coincidencia.**

* * *

><p><em>—<em>_¿Qué tal cuando teníamos 16? Recuerdo haberme sentido muy triste de pronto y no podía dejar de llorar — _Pregunto Emma recargándose en la barra de la cocina.

—Eso se llamó Daniel, y fue mi primer amor — Respondió Regina un poco apenada — Tal vez a eso se debía el llanto.

La morena llevo el plato que tenía en sus manos a la cocina y lo deposito el lavavajillas.

_—__Lo entiendo… El primer amor siempre es el que más duele._

—Y que hay de aquella vez, teníamos como 18 años… Recuerdo haber sentido mucho dolor.

Emma detecto el cambio drástico de tema y supuso que Regina no quería hablar más de su primer amor.

_—__Fue cuando nació Henry — _Respondió la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa

—Claro — Susurró Regina — Eso debió ser porque recuerdo haber visto el rostro de un bebé… Yo estaba en la universidad y me tuve que ir porque no pude soportar el dolor y de pronto lo único que podía ver fue el rostro del bebé.

_—__Fue algo dolorosamente hermoso._

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

_—__¿Así que la universidad?... ¿Qué fue lo que estudiaste? _— Preguntó Emma con curiosidad.

—Lo que mi madre quería, claro. Administración de empresas y negocios internacionales.

_—__¿No te gustaba la carrera? _

—Digamos que nunca fue lo mío… Yo siempre quise estudiar medicina. Pero mi madre quería que fuera una mujer de familia y dedicada a los negocios familiares.

_—__Entonces, ¿Tienes una familia grande?_

—Podría decirse que sí… Tengo dos hermanos, Neal y Zelena, y mi padre.

_—__¿Qué paso con tu madre? _

—Ella… murió. Hace cinco años… — La voz de Regina se apago al mencionar esas palabras y Emma sintió la tristeza invadiéndola.

_—__Lo siento mucho _

—¿Y tú? — La morena se aclaro la garganta — ¿Qué fue lo que estudiaste?

—_Estudie hasta la preparatoria y después entre a la academia de policías — _Emma decidió caminar a su sofá para seguir hablando con Regina — _Y pues entre directamente a trabajar._

—Y… ¿Siempre quisiste ser policía?

—_No precisamente… Digamos que hubo varias cosas que me llevaron a ser policía._

Regina arrugo la frente mientras la curiosidad la invadía. Ella quería saber las razones de Emma, pero no podía preguntárselas cuando se conocían tan solo de hace dos días. Ni siquiera sabía cómo era que las dos podían comunicarse de aquella manera tan extraña.

La morena se quedo en silencio con la mirada fija en el suelo y se concentro en lo que los ojos de Emma le dejaban ver.

_—__¿Te pasa algo? — _Preguntó la rubia arrugando la frente.

Regina negó con la cabeza y después dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

—No… Solamente estaba tratando de ver un poco de tu mundo.

_—__Pues mi mundo no es tan interesante como parece._

—¿De qué estás hablando? Eres policía y tienes un hijo al que educas tú sola… Créeme que es mucho más interesante que el mío.

_—__¿Ser la primera dama de Storybooke no es interesante? — _Preguntó Emma alzando una ceja.

—Es Storybrooke — Corrigió Regina con una pequeña sonrisa — Y no, no es nada interesante. Ir a cenas, sonreír todo el tiempo, y pretender que me interesan las complicadas conversaciones sobre política y administración.

_—__¿Por casualidad no besas a bebés y haces campañas para combatir el hambre del mundo?_

Regina dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. La rubia se mordió el labio inferior con una sonrisa, le gustaba sentir que Regina se divertía con ella, le gustaba sentir como sonreía y ver el mundo con sus ojos.

—¡Oye! Besar bebés es de suma importancia en las campañas electorales — Bromeó la morena — ¿Y por casualidad tu eres una de esas policías que comen rosquillas todo el día mientras están sentadas detrás de un escritorio contestando las llamadas de las personas en apuros?

_—__¿Has estado espiándome?_

—Recuerda que puedo ver lo que haces.

_—__Esto comienza a sonar como una película de terror._

—Posiblemente un día de estos me aparezca en tu habitación intentando matarte.

Emma soltó una pequeña carcajada y Regina sonrió ampliamente. La risa de la rubia era melodiosa y contagiosa, un sonido que a la morena comenzaba a sonarle familiar.

_—__Me preguntó por qué no descubrimos esto antes… Es tan…_

—¿Raro? — Preguntó Regina con curiosidad.

_—__Genial — _Respondió Emma — _Hablar contigo es excelente._

—Lo mismo digo — La morena sintió como se sonrojaba y dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

_—__Regina…_

_—__¿Mamá?_

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Emma se abrieron como platos y dio media vuelta para encontrarse con su hijo. Regina observo con atención el rostro de Henry y recordó la pequeña cara que había visto cuando él nació.<p>

—¿Qué pasa chico? — Preguntó Emma con nerviosismo.

—¿Estabas hablando sola? — Preguntó Henry alzando las cejas.

—No — Respondió ella apresuradamente.

—¿Entonces con quien hablabas?

—No estaba hablando con nadie.

Henry miro a su madre con ojos curiosos y negó con la cabeza.

—Estas actuando muy raro.

—¿Yo? Claro que no — La rubia se apresuraba a decir cada palabra pues aun sentí la conexión con Regina.

—Lo que digas — Dijo Henry — ¿Me puedes llevar a la escuela? Se nos va a hacer tarde.

—Si claro. Baja y en un momento te alcanzo.

Emma tomo las llaves de la encimera y se las lanzo a su hijo. Henry dio media vuelta y salió del departamento cargando su mochila en la espalda.

—Eso estuvo cerca — Susurró ella.

_—__Demasiado cerca — _Le respondió Regina — _Henry ha crecido mucho… Recuerdo su rostro cuando era un bebé._

—Parece que fue ayer — Dijo Emma con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia — Me tengo que ir… Tengo que llevarlo a la escuela.

_—__Está bien… Hasta luego._

—Hasta luego.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo se... Se que es un capitulo corto y super aburrido pero como les dije antes mi creatividad esta un poquito apagada. Así que necesito de sus sugerencias: sobre que quieren que hablen Emma y Reginan, que creen ustedes que va a pasar?, cuales son sus teorias de porque pueden hablar por las mentes? Todo lo que se les ocurre.<strong>

**Espero sus comentarios :D Gracias por leer.**


End file.
